Robert Fisher
General Name:Robert Fisher Nicknames:Rob Age: 24 D.O.B: 20 June 1990 Race: Human Gender: Male Blood Type: A- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'10 Weight: 145lbs Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Skin: Caucasian Body type: Fit, but still sort of skinny Robert is average Height and weight. His build is athletic, but on the skinnier side. His hair style is short hair, but it is unkempt a lot of the time as he doesn't spend time to comb it or style it. His wardrobe consists of plain tee shirts and long sleeved shirts with jeans. Personality Robert can be a bit of a goof ball at times, but he is very intelligent. That intelligence has allowed him to go far in life. He is slow to anger, but can be explosive if pushed too far. If it comes to a fight he looks for the quickest way to get out of it. Likes Space Pizza Conversation Dislikes Ignorant people Rudeness Anchovies History As a kid Robert always wanted to be an astronaut and worked his whole life towards that goal. He studied hard his whole life which lead to him graduationg university a few years ahead of the rest of his age group. Straight out of Uni he was recruited into Nasa. At the age of 24 he got the opportunity of a lifetime when he was finally deployed to the international space station for a one year mission. Towards the endof his mission his powers manifested and strange gravitational anomalies would randomly occur and that is what would ultimately cause his early return to earth. Powers and Abilities Fullbring Space Oddity Robert's object is a small key-chain of a rocket that he has had since he was a kid. When activated A space suit forms around him. The space suit does not impede his movement as it is lightweight and has a wide range of movement. His powers are based on gravity. Robert manipulates the gravity around his fist as he throws a punch, first he decreases it allowing him to throw an extremely fast punch. As the punch is about to land he increases the gravity around his fist to connect with an extremely strong punch. The strength of the punch can range from a little bit stronger than a normal punch to a devastatingly strong punch at a high cost. Robert creates a gravitational field around himself that is able to deflect his enemy's attacks. Each attack deflected weakens the field. This shield can only be maintained for a maximum of two turns. After that Robert is unable to use it for another three turns. An opponent’s attack that is significantly stronger (2+) than Robert’s rei will be able to break the shield in one attack. If the attack’s power is even with Robert’s rei or within 2 points then the shield will weaken and the next attack to hit it will break the shield. If Robert’s rei is 2 or more points stronger than the power of the attack the attack will have no effect on the integrity of the shield, but it will still fade after two turns. Describe your ability. Manipulations: Robert is able to manipulate the gravity of an object he is in contact with. He can make the object feel heavier or lighter. The effect lasts as long as he is in contact with the object. The more drastic the change the more strain it puts on him. Robert is able to create a small field of increased gravity that he uses to hinder his opponent’s movement. If the opponent is strong enough they will still be able to move, it will just be more difficult for them. If the opponent has 2+ more hak than Robert’s sei the effect if this is barely noticeable, if the opponent’s hak is 2+ lower than Robert’s sei they become incapacitated for a turn. If the opponent’s hak is even with Robert’s sei or within 2 points the opponent is slowed, but still able to move. two turn cooldown. Robert is able to manipulate the gravity of small objects so he is able to send them flying at high speeds and use them as projectiles. Although, he is not very accurate at this yet. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info East coast of Canada Atlantic Timezone. Category:Fullbringer